Stranger
by Silver-Shelter
Summary: Rogue, Ororo, and the Prof. are at the mansion alone one night when a mysterious stranger comes. Who is he and what does he have to do with Rogue's past? *Chapter 2*
1. Friend

Hey all. This is my first Evo. Fic, and I Rogue is my favorite character. So, I'll be doing mostly those kind of fics.

Summary: Rogue gets a visitor one night, while only her and Ororo and the professor are home. And it isn't Remy (although it will be remy/rogue). Who is this mysterious man and what does he have to do with Rogue's past?

Chapter One

Rogue flopped down on the couch across from Ororo, who was currently reading a thick novel. Rogue grinned slightly and pulled out some notebook paper and titled it "Lost".

Ororo looked up to see Rogue writing rapidly with her black ink pen. Ororo smiled. "At it again?" she asked playfully.

Rogue returned the smile, "Ya know it."

"What is the song about this time?" Ororo asked, extremely interested. She closed her book. She had recently found out a week ago that Rogue wrote her own songs, and sang them when she was alone. Only alone. Ororo had accidently walked in on her when Rogue thought she was alone. Rogue got pretty mad. But, the weather witch calmed her down. After that, Ororo was the only one Rogue could open up to. Ororo liked that.

But before Rogue could reply, the doorbell rang. "Ah, swear- if that's Duncan still chasin' Jean…" Rogue trailed off.

"I'm pretty sure he knows Jean and the others are out at the moment", Ororo commented before standing up, leaving her book behind as she went to the door. Rogue followed.

Rogue glanced at the clock. "Now who would be visitin' at 10:00?" Rogue thought out loud.

Ororo didn't answer as she opened the door. There stood a boy of about seventeen with short, sandy hair and sparkling gray eyes. He was extremely tall and wore a nice red shirt and some khakis. He held a little box.

"May I help you?" Ororo asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am", the boy asked in a southern accent, "Does Crescent live here?" (A/N: I know I jacked that name from one of my other stories, but it was either Crescent or Faith.)

"Crescent? I'm sorry, I think you have…"

"Nathan Cliff, is that you?" Rogue breathed as her green eyes got misty.

The boy looked at her and smiled, "Chris!"

Rogue let out a quiet squeal as she jumped into Nathan's open arms.

"Boy, where have you been?" she asked playfully.

"Ah could ask the same about you", he laughed slightly.

Nathan pulled apart and opened the small box he had been carrying. It revealed a charm bracelet. The charms included doves, sets of wings, and hearts.

"Oh mah gawd", Rogue whispered as she gently took the bracelet from her friend and put it on, "Nat, where did ya find it?" she asked, mesmerized by her long-lost bracelet.

"I came to yoh house one day, and Irene said ya were gone. She gave me yoh bracelet. But… how could ya leave without sayin' good-bah?" he asked, his voice filled with hurt.

Rogue aka Crescent opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Ahem", Ororo coughed, catching the attention of the two teens, "Maybe we should talk about this in the living room."

"Yes", a voice said from behind Ororo, "That is a very good idea." Professor Xavier led the way.

*_*_*

They all sat in silence as Nathan looked around the mansion. He whistled, "Geez, Chris, Ah can see why ya left home."

Rogue nudged him. Nathan poked her. Rogue tried to give him a warning look but failed miserably. To make up for her giggles, she punched him playfully. He gave her a look of mock hurt and kicked her gently. They exchanged a couple of playful blows before Xavier finally told them to stop.

"Now", he started, "Nathan, please tell us what brought you here."

Nathan looked at the professor as if he was crazy. 'For Chris! Hello?' he thought in his mind. He was about to answer, but Xavier cut him off.

"I see", was all he said.

Nathan's mouth hung open. Can this guy get any crazier? He looked at Rogue, and pointed at the professor. His eyes said 'Is this guy nuts?'

Rogue just laughed and whispered, "He's telepathic. He can read yoh thoughts."

Nathan did a double-take. 'Shit!' he thought, 'This guy could be listenin'…' He stopped thinking, only thinking blank, looking suspiciously at Xavier.

"Um, can Ah have a word alone with Chris, please?" Nathan asked politely, not waiting for a reply as he dragged Rogue out of the room.

"Are ya sure ya don't wanna come back home? There's room foh ya at mah house", Nathan explained quietly.

Rogue let out a snort, "Oh, totally", she said sarcastically to Nathan's dismay. She saw his hurt and said quickly, "Look, Nat, if Ah go back home they'll… they'll treat meh bad again. Lahke Ah don't deserve to live. Here… well, Ah belong here…"

Nathan was about to say something when alarms went of all around the mansion.

An intruder.

TBC!

Weeeeee! Even though Rogue's name is Crescent, I'm gonna call her Rogue. Only Nathan calls her by her nickname, Chris. (my name isn't crescent, but chris is my nickname. I'm so shallow. LoL.)

Bye-Z!

  
  



	2. Intruder

Hey ya'll. Sorry I took so long!

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evo!

Chapter Two

Nathan looked everywhere, quite surprised by the noise. "What was that?" he asked worriedly.

Rogue looked out the window and muttered, "The alarm."

Nathan stared at her wide-eyed, "Damn. Ya people don't like intruders, don't ya?" he breathed.

"Please, Mr. Cliff", Xavier said, wheeling in, "Watch your language. Ororo, please assist me to the control room."

Ororo nodded and followed Xavier.

"Wow", Nathan said, "Tight shift."

Rogue rolled her eyes and dragged him outside the front door.

"Hey-hey!" he yelled, "Ain't this where that intruder is?"  
  


"No", Rogue said firmly, "He's out back. But once we get to the front, he'll be there. Besahdes, we have to turn off the alarm."

"B-but, isn't that what the control room is for?" Nathan stuttered.

"That's for _resetting_ the alarm, genius."

Nathan gave out a dry laugh, "Well, none of us can be as smart as ya are, Miss Crescent."

There was a rustle in the bushes.

Rogue turned to face Nathan, "Ah want ya to get outta here. Ah'll talk to ya tomorrow."

"Yeah", Nathan started heading towards the entrance cautiously while Rogue went in the direction of the noise. He turned around, remembering something, "But, ya don't know where Ah'm…" But he couldn't see through the dark. He left reluctantly.

Meanwhile, Rogue was as silent as the wind as she crept closer to her target. But her target found her first.

The intruder grabbed from behind and held her arm behind her back. He leaned in from behind…

" 'Ello, chere", a voice whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"Ooh, swamp rat, ya are so dead", Rogue hissed as she stomped his foot and elbowed him in the gut.

The Gambit let go of Rogue as he doubled over. 'Chere sure is strong.'

"What are ya doin' here?" She asked coldly, fists clenched.

Remy grinned, "Jus' thought I'd see yoh pretty face again", he replied smoothly, only to receive a gloved fist connect with his jaw.

"What. Are. Ya. Doin'. Here?" She repeated slowly.

"Remy can't exactly tell ya that, chere. It's kinda private", he said, backing away slowly, hoping he wouldn't get hit again.

Rogue paused. Then she glared at the smooth talking Cajun.

"Alraght then", she said, stomping forward angrily, "Ah'll just have to force it outta of ya."

But before she got to him, a silver sphere landed on the ground. It opened up and Remy blew her a kiss and winked before he got in.

Rogue ran to the sphere, but it was too late. It already took off.

"Damn."

*_*_*

Rogue was back inside, fiddling with her bracelet.

She liked the feeling of the cool medal on her skin. It felt relaxing. 

Relaxing because she knew she could touch it.

"We've contacted the others", Xavier said as he and Ororo came into the room.

"Did you see the intruder?" Ororo asked calmly.

"Yeah", Rogue grumbled, "It was one of bucket head's troopers."

Xavier folded his hands, looking deep in thought, "Do you have any thought on why he was here?"

Rogue bit her lip from saying, "Yeah, to see meh", but thought better of it. 'Why would a charmer like that wanna see me?' she thought sadly.

Rogue shook her head, "No."

TBC!

Sorry it was so short. Hope you liked it!

Bye-Z!


End file.
